


Honey

by Insertagoodpunhere



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fem!Jacob Kowalski, because you gotta make it gay somehow, this is trash im sos sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insertagoodpunhere/pseuds/Insertagoodpunhere
Summary: The scene where Kowalski and Queenie first meet, from the perspective of Kowalski.





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I love my lesbians and I’m so sorry this is shit.

“Tina! You brought people home?” 

Today had been rough, to say the least. When you called after that English guy this morning you hadn’t realized it was going to cause all of this. You thought you were just trying to be a nice person. That’ll never happen again.

You looked down at the fireplace, still trying to figure out how on earth clothes were just floating there when you finally looked up to see where the voice came from. The woman standing in the other room looked like an angel. Even with your addled brain you knew that you weren’t just seeing things. 

“This is my sister,” Tina introduced you to her.

After a moment of just staring at each other Tina spoke again, “Want to put something on, Queenie?”

Queenie. It made perfect sense. 

“Sure,” She replied. 

You were transfixed as the dress magically slid onto her body.

“So... who are they?” Queenie asked Tina with a significant glance at you and Newt as you watched. 

Tina sighed, “This is Mr. Scamander, he’s committed a serious infraction of the National Statute of Secrecy.”

“He’s a criminal?” Queenie asked, as though she didn’t quite believe someone like Newt could be capable of committing a crime, which, you had to admit, was something you agreed upon. 

“Ah-huh,” Tina replied, “And that’s Ms. Kowalski, she’s a no-maj.”

You wave awkwardly, realizing that the attention had now turned to you.

“A no-maj? What are you up to?” Queenie asked her sister in a hushed tone, although you could still hear them talking.

“She’s sick. It’s a long story.” Tina replied, “Mr. Scamander has lost something and I’m going to help him find it-”

Suddenly you didn’t feel so good. Everything from the day came flooding back all of a sudden.

“Oh-” Queenie started as you fell backwards onto the couch, “You need to sit down, honey. She hasn’t eaten anything all day. And- ah- that’s rough, she didn’t get the money she needed to open her bakery. You bake, honey?” She asked

You nod. Unsure of how to react to the fact that Queenie had somehow found out everything about you.

“I love to cook.” She added.

“You’re a legilimens.” Newt piped up from behind you.

“Ah, yeah. But I always have trouble with your kind. Brits. It’s the accent.” Queenie replied.

You took a moment to finally piece together what was happening, “Mind. Read minds?” You muttered.

“Don’t worry honey, most guys think what you was thinking first time they see me.” Queenie replied with a kind smile that made you blush when you realized which of your thoughts she was referring to, “Now, you need food.” 

While you reconciled with the fact that Queenie knew everything you were thinking, including the fact that you found her undeniably attractive - and more importantly, that she wasn’t upset by the idea of another woman finding her attractive- Queenie and Tina took off to cook up a meal in what took mere moments. 

“Hey Mr. Scamander, you prefer pie or strudel?” Queenie asked as you moved to sit down at their dining room table. 

At the mention of strudel your mouth began to water, you grandmother’s strudel recipe, like all of her baked goods, were to die for and the memory of them made you hungry, as well as dejected as you thought about your already failed bakery. 

Queenie glanced over at you, her face lighting up, “You prefer strudel, huh honey? Strudel it is.” 

You nod, grinning. You still didn’t fully understand most of what was happening around you, but as long as Queenie was around, you figured everything would be alright.


End file.
